fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Woodland
|previous occupation= None |team= Team Sleeping Forest |previous team= |partner= Moss |previous partner= |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Gardina (foster parent) Moss (foster brother) ) Meredy (foster sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Forest Dragon Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= Yes}} Eugene Woodland (ユージン森林地帯 Yūjin Shinrin) is a Dragon Slayer who was raised by the Dragon Gardina. His magical abilities include a wide range due to the large variety of plants he has at his disposal. He also has many physical talents that one should not underestimate. Appearance Eugene has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious or serious look. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming. He's skinny but his body is well toned due to his time living in the woods and all of the excerise from it. Eugene always wears simple clothing which usually includes a hand-sewn pale blue short sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. After joining Fairy Tail, his guildmates encourage him to get new clothes. After a while of pestering, Eugene finnally conceded and got a new outfit. His current outfit stays true to the simplicity he's used to. It consists of a dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers, and also a dark cloak while on jobs. Personality Eugene is generally a carefree and friendly person. He doesn't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Because he's lived in a forest almost his entire life and has had little interaction with things from society, he is almost completely clueless about it. Although he does not act like a savage or an animal, this does bring strange characteristics such as sleeping in trees and climbing up buildings instead of taking the stairs. In this sense he's Natsu's opposite since he likes to use his brain more than his brawn. Since he doesn't have so much raw power, he relies on his analytical abilities, physical abilities and more diverse magic to defeat his opponents. The only time his kind demeanor changes is when the situation becomes serious or when he needs to fight the enemy. Some have compared this face to that of a cold blood murderer. He shows almost no mercy to his enemies in battle but refuses to kill them or to let them die. He sincerely cares for his guildmates and his friends to the extent that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect them. Also he says a lot of stuff that would seem to others as cheesy or stuff that strikes the heart and he doesn't even realize it. History Under Construction Sorry! Relationships Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy: 'Due to the fact that they're all Dragon Slayers like Eugene, he thinks of them like siblings. He always likes to spar with Natsu and/or Gajeel and he enjoys doing medical work and such with Wendy. '''Erza: '''Eugene recognizes the swordswoman's strength and thinks of her as a fellow sword wielder and a powerful ally. '''Gray: '''Eugene still get confused about why he strips but he thinks of Gray as a good friend all the same. '''Meredy: '''Ever since he saved Meredy's life back when she was a little girl in Grimoire Heart, she's thought of him as the older brother she's never had. She tries to visit him often. '''Moss: '''Eugene's Exceed partner and best friend they've stuck together thick and thin even though Eugene becomes too reckless. '''Gardina: ''Eugene's dragon foster parent. They had a really strong father-son bond. Unfortunately, like the other dragons, Gardina dissapeared. Eugene still tries to find him never giving up hope. Equipment Unlike the other Dragon Slayers who generally don't use weapons, Eugene always carries a bokken with him. It's made of a wood that's strong enough to go head to head with a sword made of steel. However, it has no blade and therefore cannot cut. He also uses a bow for medium distance attacks but it's only used for hunting. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (森ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法, Mori Doragon Sureiyā Mahō) This is the form of Dragon Slayer magic taught to him by Gardina. It allows him to control plants and it also allows him to fuse his body with plants. Eugene's most commonly used Dragon Slayer techniques *'Forest Dragon's Claw: '''Transforms his arm into a large wooden claw. He usually fuses it with the plant crystal flower which hardens it for protection and allows for energy absorbtion to a certain extent. *'Forest Dragon's Roar: He shoots a beam of collected energy at an opponent. Not the most strong and is mainly used to knock back the opponent before following with more attacks *'Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun: '''Eugene summons several cacti which fire needles at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon: 'By gathering a lot of solar energy and concentrating it with the crystal flowers in his arm, he can unleash a enormous blast of energy. This is usually a last resort as this drains much of Eugene's stamina and magic power. *'Forest Dragon's 7 Flame Cloak: 'By surrounding his body with the plant '7 flame bush' he becomes fire proof. He developed this technique because of Natsu. *'Body Shift: '''Since Eugene is a body type Dragon Slayer, he can transform parts of his body to plants which allows him a greater diversity in attacks. Natural Abilities '''Swordsmanship and Close Combat: '''Eugene learned the 'Kofuna Shizen Ryu' (Archaic Nature style) and martial arts from a swordsman. The Kofuna Shizen Ryu consists of sword techniques based on mimicking nature itself through the movement of the sword. His martial arts has a similar style. '''Ghost Road: By sending magic energy to the brain, he can accelerate his brain's processing abilities and to him, the world around him slows down, allowing Eugene to dodge attacks more easily as he can see them. And by continuously going into his opponent's blind spot, it will be as if he dissapears like a ghost thus the name. Ninja Stealth Ability: '''Due to the fact that Eugene had to learn to hunt, he also picked up the ability to suppress his existence to be able to sneak up on his prey. But because he used it a lot he unconsciously uses it, surprising his guild mates with a 'sudden appearance'. Happy has related this skill to the stealth ability of a ninja thus it's name. '''Analitytical Ability: Through much practice, Eugene has acquired the ability to analyze a person and their abilities. And if possible, he creates his own version of the technique. He uses this ability to constantly learn more and evolve. Category:Male